


Submission

by Martakus



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Gender neutral dom, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader is addressed, Teasing, Vibrators, male sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martakus/pseuds/Martakus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bdsm drabble I wrote for fun and to play around with not using any gender pronouns and directly addressing the reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

I am completely at your mercy. I am laying facedown on your king-sized bed, all limbs streched out and tied to the bedposts. A blindfold obscures my vision, but I can feel your presence. It makes my body tingle with excitement. Slowly, you lower yourself onto my ass. I don't know whether you were kneeling above me or something else, but I can feel my buttock being pressed down slowly, deeper and deeper into the soft mattress, squishing my rock hard member. The friction pulls back the foreskin a little, exposing the sensitive tip and making me want to spasm as it touches both the mattress and the skin of my abdomen. Then you lean forward, kiss my neck tenderly. You whisper words into my ears. Give me a detailed description of what you are going to do to me. I want to moan, gasp for air, show a reaction of any kind, but the gag and the prevents me from doing so. My accelerating respiration is the only sign I understand what you are saying. You stand up. For a short moment, my penis is allowed more space. But I know what is coming. The tiny vibrator springs to life. It shakes the base of my penis, constantly stimulating it so that it can never become unerect, but way too far down to allow me to actually cum. And at the same time, your gloved fingers begin to pry my buttcheeks open. I voluntarily push my ass into the mattress, clench it, block my opening with all the muscle power I have, but your fingers still manage to find their way in somehow. I flail my abdomen up and down, like I was trying to fuck the bed, but all I achieve is that my foreskin is dragged even further back and I feel the touches to it even more intensely. If I could, I'd try to push it back up, but I can't move my hands. Your fingers have reached the rim of my opening. You use two fingers to hold it open, but you don't pry any further. You let technology do that work for you. Inaudibly, a second vibrator drops onto my flesh. You retract your fingers and turn it on. It wriggles under my muscles and won't take long to start descending. I try to push my ass upwards, to make it jump away from me, but of course that doesn't work. My limbs are tied up way too tight. Now you turn your attention to my nipples. They too are pressed into the mattress, but of course you made your arrangements before you tied me up. There wasn't much space, so you weren't able to use suction cups like you normally like to. Instead, there are more vibrators. I feel like every part of my body is now inhabited by tiny little demons that carelessly rub and pinch all my most sensitive parts, mischievous grins on their faces as they watch me struggle. And that is it for now. You give me one last kiss on the neck. Then you leave me alone with no indication as to whether or when you come back. I'm out of breath and my body is covered in sweat. But still, I grin into my gag. You said I wasn't allowed to cum, so I'm not going to disappoint you. And maybe you'll even allow me some real sex if I do well.


End file.
